Psychedelic
by Debbiy
Summary: When does affection become obsession.
1. Buried Alive

**Bates motel is the only fan-fiction i have on here, i know, its far fetched, a bit silly, i'm not gonna make excuses, i know but criticism would help a lot.**  
**It is my first fan-fiction but i hope its entertaining. XD (Feel free to criticize even if its hate, i'm trying to improve my writing to make it entertaining for u guys :)**

* * *

Dylan woke to a sharp knocking on the door. Rolling over he saw the time on his phone... 5:27? What the _**hell**_ was going on? Once again the sharp pounding came, alarming him slightly.  
"Yes… _OK_... who is it?" he grouched as he sat up and slowly made his way towards the door,

"**Norman**, it's Norman" The panic in his voice worried Dylan and he swung open the door; in front of him stood Norman with mud patches covering his knees, shoes and hands.

"What happened?" Dylan muttered, his eyes checking him up and down. Normans face was red and flustered with smears of mud stood that contrasted to his pale skin; the sweat on his forehead made it obvious he'd been running. As he spoke he held out a small, bent shovel.

"There's a girl… and she's trapped… SHE NEEDS HELP DYLAN" Norman was almost hysterical as he spoke, spluttering and constantly glancing towards the door.

"Where?" Dylan said grabbing the shovel.

* * *

Norman couldn't sleep; the moon hung in the clear sky above his window and the breeze was brushing past branches in the distance. Eventually he decided on a walk. He put on a jacket then headed outside, pulling it closer as the October chill hit him. He ended up in the woods across from the motel, so far that the odd car couldn't even be heard. Norman was just wondering when he stumbled across freshly laid earth; the lumps of grass around it and the darkness of the dirt on that spot made it obvious. Carelessly he kicked a piece of dirt off the top and looked down. The trees around him were whistling and he felt the early morning air grazing his hairline, then distantly he heard sobbing. At first he wasn't sure it could be, unless there was someone out here with him; slowly turning he fell silent, trying to distinguish the wind from the sound or catch the direction it was coming from.

"HELLO?" He said, expecting no reply, just peace of mind he was alone and just imagining things, but then unexpectedly he heard shouting. Quiet at first, and muffled but he could hear a panicked voice, of a girl? Then he noticed the ground. Falling to his knees he put a hand on the floor before him and to his horror it was _vibrating, _not fast, like someone was hitting it from below, "**HELLO**?" It fell silent. Then all of a sudden he heard her again,

"**PLEASE, HELP... OH GOD PLEASE**," he could hear her faintly below him,

"**I'll be back, just...**" standing up he saw the mess he'd made of his clothes but hardly cared now, then he bolted. When he finally arrived back he rushed to the basement where he found two shovels, one slightly bent but it would have to do. Then he realized he could never do this alone. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and knocked on Dylan's door. The sun began to rise and panic began to set in. What if the girl was _dying_ down there? And who would do it?… finally he heard a shout and Norman replied fast, they had to hurry up. The door swung open to reveal Dylan in boxers and a t-shirt. Norman handed him a shovel and within minutes they were running out the door, Dylan still pulling on his coat.

"Where the **HELL** are you going?" Norma appeared at the top of the stairs in her dressing gown with her slightly puffed morning hair and lazy eyes. Dylan ran ahead and Norman just replied with,

"Someone needs help mother, we'll be back just…" the rest faded off as he ran out and the door slammed behind him.

Mud seemed to fill in wherever they dug, any excess dirt just pouring back in. Yells from below them drawing closer, then after what seemed to be an age of digging Norman hit something hard with his shovel. The brothers shared a nerving look between them and Dylan cleared the rest away before revealing what seemed like a coffin shaped box but without any kind of paint or hand holds; just old rotting wood that was holding this girl. When he realized pulling it out of the hole wasn't an option the two got to work on levering it open with the shovels, the sound inside had stopped and the sun was almost fully risen when it burst open. Norman looked inside at the barely conscious young girl in the box. She seemed only 18 or 19 and had long brown hair, or maybe just mud stained. Her pale skin didn't help to hide the blood or dirt and her hands were tied with a loose rope. Dylan immediately whipped out a knife and started cutting at the rope while Norman just stared at her pale skin and red lips, red with blood.

"NORMAN" He looked up suddenly to find Dylan signalling for him to help. They both pulled her up and out of the box then rested her down on the cool, dry earth. She barely moved.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" he began shaking her violently when Dylan grabbed his arm. They both sat for a second out of breath when Dylan spoke,

"Norman…" suddenly she woke up spluttering for air, Dylan and Norman rushed to help her. She lay on her stomach for a few seconds breathing in fresh air then eventually rolled on to her back and stared up at the sky. She was just grateful to still be alive. When she spoke she could taste dirt in her mouth and all her cuts had thick, oozing blood trailing from them which stung to the touch.

"Thank you…" Her voice was soft but hurt. Dylan looked down as something in the box reflected the sunrise. He reached in to find a handgun, with only one bullet. He put it in his pocket, he'd ask later.

"Are you… OK?" Norman asked, unsure how to start a conversation.  
"Been better… thanks." She replied, still staring at the sky  
"My names Norman, this is my brother."  
"Maxie" she said sitting up and looking at Norman, "Max..." He noticed the cuts on her face and the bruises where the rope had been,  
"Oh… god" Norman whispered, partly to himself but this seemed to urge Dylan to join the conversation,  
"We can get you to a hospital and-" She let out a small laugh and pulled her hand back.  
"No... thanks but no. " More tears seemed to well up in her eyes, rolling over the stains of previous tears.  
"Are you in trouble?" Norman interjected worryingly,  
"Not with authorities..." Dylan began to guess who else and quickly linked the box and her cuts to the drug business.  
"Do you have family? A home?" She shook her head but Dylan could tell she was lying. Why?  
"We own a motel… you could come back and we can help with… the cuts." Norman offered.  
"Thanks but, I don't have any money, on me..." She said, looking away to hold back more tears.  
"I'm sure we can find a room somewhere… can you walk?"  
"probably" They helped her up and took her back to the motel, she didn't have any serious wounds, but enough cuts to really injure, and her face showed it.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when they made it back, they went in and laid her down on the sofa, being careful not to hurt her then went into the kitchen and found Norma still in her dressing gown and an angry look on her face. Norman quickly tried to calm her but the rage on her face showed otherwise,

"Mother… we had to-"  
"**HAD** TO? You **HAD** to leave me here alone without telling me where you went? You **HAD** to ignore my texts? I swear another couple of hours and I would have had the _town_ on your asses!"  
"THERE WAS A GIRL… SHE- she needed _help_ mother."  
"Then you call the police or an ambulance you don't go out in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH… **SHOVELS?** NOT EVEN TELLING ME WHERE YOU WENT OR WHEN YOU'D BE BACK?"  
"We should have called or _something_ I know but…"  
"BUT WHAT?** FOR ALL I KNEW YOU'D HAD ANOTHER EPISODE AND…**" She stopped when she noticed the tears forming in Norman's eyes. He had _no_ idea how often they came now. Then she saw a girl appear in the doorway and all the cuts on her face. "Oh my god, we… Dylan get some towels and a first aid kit." The girl tried to speak but instead just collapsed to the floor. "**Hurry** Dylan!" She said running to pick her up.

* * *

They laid her in a spare bed upstairs and began cleaning her cuts. Dylan was getting more towels and Norma more sheets. Norman was cleaning a cut above her lip when questions started bubbling in his mind… who would _do_ this? How could they? What did she do? His vision began to fade and he heard his mother's soft voice, _'Shes under our protection now, you cant let harm come to her, shes vulnerable… Can you do that, for me?'_

"Of course mother…" he said aloud. Dylan was standing in the doorway watching him stare at Max.  
"Norman?" Dylan seemed worried but his voice broke the trance and Norman suddenly looked up from Max.  
"Hu?" Norman said innocently.  
"Never mind" Dylan muttered suspiciously and laid the towels on the desk then Norma walked in with the sheets.  
"I've cleaned the cuts Mother."  
"Now she just needs rest then." And slowly they all left the room, Norman leaving last and Dylan saw the faint smile on his lips as he stared at Max. A smile that seemed to chill Dylan to the core...


	2. Annika

"Norman… Norman, it's time to get up…" I went to rub my face but stopped just before, luckily remembering all the events of earlier today. But where was I now? Rolling out of a bed I found myself with a huge headache and sat for a second as my eyes went blurry and my heart beat smashed in my head like waves of the sea on rocks. From outside I heard footsteps then a door squeaking open. I walked out just in time to see Dylan about to descend the stairs with the strangest of looks on his face.

* * *

"Hey… um…" I suddenly found myself using the wall for support and Dylan stepped forwards to catch me, the wall did fine however and I just stood there trying to at least keep my dignity.  
"Hi Maxine, u should get back in bed, I don't think-"  
"Norman's brother right?" No way was I gonna just stay in there...  
"Yea, Dylan"  
"You can just call me Max by the way…" I had meant this as a friendly gesture but the look on his face showed he took it as more. I looked down at my hands, taking them away from the wall and found them bandaged, then once again the floor started spinning and I found myself toppling over.  
"hey… hey" Dylan helped me up and back to the bed then sat for a second to talk to me, "Your in our house, the one behind the motel, do you remember last night?"  
"yea… The whole save my life thing…" he smiled at me and I felt relived he took that as a joke. "Thanks again by the way…"  
"Norman found you" He said passing it off, "if you don't mind me asking." Oh god… here we go… "How did you get down there? Like, who put you down there?" I felt my skin go cold and I looked up at his face; clearly interested.  
"What's your line of work here Dylan?" He smiled a bit and looked at me  
"I get the feeling you might be a victim of it Max…" As I suspected… drugs. Now the thought loomed in me; whose side was he on? Were we supposed to be enemies? I doubt somehow in one day the whole village came to peace.  
"You know that's all over right?" Dylan offered, "The DEA caught whiff and arrested most of them, burned ALL the fields."  
"All of them?" I could hardly believe him, I didn't believe him…  
"Were you in the drug business?" I just nodded hoping he wouldn't lose respect for me, if I had any to start with. Also hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. It's kinda the truth. I kept telling myself.  
"Well it's gone now, you don't have to worry." It might be gone but that wasn't the problem to start with. "You're safe" he said reassuringly, "Anyway, you should get sleep, we're gonna look after you for a bit." He smiled again, something about it calming me; he got up and went downstairs. I couldn't actually just wait here could I? I've always had curiosity, and it's never done me any good.

* * *

Sneaking out of my room was easy seeing as no one was there. I looked in the room opposite mine, Dylan's room? The Ammo on his desk meant probably… walking out I found myself at the staircase. Norman came out of the room at the end.

"Max! Hello… Are you feeling better?"  
"Yea, thanks to you guys…" He gave me a reassuring smile and came closer.  
"I cleaned and bandaged your cuts, if anything comes off then just ask me and I can help." He seemed so genuinely kind.  
"Thanks Norman" I blinked and we were hugging. He had his chin on my shoulder and after a second I relaxed. It had literally been years since I hugged anyone. I'd almost forgotten how good it feels. Almost. After a second I noticed he took a deep breath and I pulled away slightly, before it got weird. He went to the other room so I opened the only other door there, a toilet. That seemed acceptable. As I came out Dylan was leaving; he saw me and gave a smile then the phone rang and he was gone. When I got down the stairs Norma hung up the phone, a blank look in her eyes, possibly even sad. Her hair was up but loose at the same time, some of it slightly curled.

"Hi…" I said as politely as possible.  
"Hello! Hi… um, Norman and Dylan's mother, I run the motel, Norma" We shook hands and I held in the pain.  
"Max, short for Maxine"  
"It's lovely to meet you and I've got bacon on the stove if you're hungry?" Her kindness was overwhelming and I was about to say yes out of shier politeness when I realized how sick the thought of food actually made me feel.  
"Thank you Mrs. Bates but, I don't think…"  
"No, no that's fine… I have some clean clothes, they might be a little big but, I can wash yours and get them back to you as soon as possible?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you Mrs. Bates."  
"Oh please, call me Norma." I swear I got more smiles that morning than in most of my life. The swimming sensation returned and she must have sensed it. "Well I have to drop Norman at school, but I'll be back soon, feel free to take a shower." Then she was upstairs and I took a second to look around. The kitchen smelt of bacon but in the living room it was a homely wooden smell, like the smell of a forest but warmer, the furniture seemed old but the pictures new. Lots of Norma and Norman, I couldn't tell with the baby photos but they seemed to be Norman as well. There were only a couple of pictures with Dylan and they seemed recent. Very recent. I didn't dwell on it though, every family has secrets, hell, I should know. I had a shower and got changed; by the time I was done Norma had just arrived home.

* * *

There was nothing to do here, I could watch TV? Did I really care? Read a book? I needed to do something. Walking down the stone stairs I looked back and realised how bleak the house looked; all alone and dark, aged. Compared to the bright yellow motel below it, it seemed dead. When I made it down I looked out. No cars… maybe not much business during the week? I came across a door on the end that said office in bold red letters and through a window I saw Norma at a desk so went in.

"Oh hi Max. Everything OK?"  
"Yea, I just needed fresh air, you know?" She nodded lightly in agreement, her eyes still showing glimmers of sadness. "Anything I can help you with in the Motel?" I asked just looking for something to do.  
"If you really wanted you could check the dusting… but...no, you should rest, don't worry."  
"I'd be happy to Norma, anyway I can help." I gave a fake smile and pulled out the cleaning trolley then began going through the rooms, the place was well kept and I found little to do, but at room six I heard panicked talking from the office, ditching the trolley I went to see what was going on. Norman was back in a state of panic, deciding to stay outside I only picked up Norman saying "it all felt very real," then "I ran all the way here." From school? Seriously? Something bad must have gone down. My thinking was cut short by a car pulling up and I ran back to the trolley. Then I realised she was driving a Porsche and stopped to watch. Norman and Norma emerged from the office, worry on Norma's face and rain and sweat dripping down Normans, both watching the girl step out of the car. After a moment of pure awkwardness I followed them all into the office. I wasn't listening to the conversation, just watching Norman as he stared at her, then quite obviously took a peek when he went to 'help her pick up cards' and stuff she dropped. Just a hormonal teenager, I guess.

"I'm gonna put you in room four," I watched as Norma took the keys off the board behind her and handed them to… Anna was it? I didn't know. Norma made the excuse Norman was ill to end the conversation and we all watched as she left and walked to her room, there was something about her, I knew Norma felt it too; Norman was too busy watching her Butt to tell.

* * *

Books... books... books... as much as I like reading, none of these books seemed... intresting? Not much had happend that day. Norma was swamped with stuff and Norman was... where was Norman? I hadn't seen him in hours.

"NORMAN?" I shouted, hoping Norma coulden't hear me from the motel.  
"I'm down here!" He replied quickly. I went into the hall to find the basement door, it squeeked open and I went downstairs to find Norman with-

"Is that a dead DOG" I blurted out quickly and took a step back.  
"Yes... and this is a bird" he said pointing towards the bird on his desk without turning round. I relaxed a bit and took a step closer.  
"Oh, taxidermy... " I walked round and he looked up at me smiling.  
"I like them very much," He said and I suddenly realised how rude I was and jumped in with,  
"yea, there really nice..." _Good one Max...  
_"Can I help you with anything?" he said, stabbing into the tiny bird, I stared for a second at the helpless creature, sensing the silence he looked up and I quickly spoke again,  
"No... I just, wonderd what you were doing..."  
"Bored?" He asked honestly  
"Little bit..." I said slumping into a chair. "Where am I gonna go Norman?" I mutterd stared up at the ceiling.  
"Do you have your own place?" he said hesitantly  
"Yea..." a chill ran up my spine and Norman sensed it.

_Ding dong (thank god)_

I swung open the door to find, oh god, what was her name? Ann… Anna…  
"Hey, is your mom here?" I gave a slight smirk then realized she was being honest.  
"No, um… well Mrs. Bates isn't my mum I'm just staying here, like not in the Motel but… no." I said finally stopping myself. "Is everything ok?"  
"My ceiling lights out." Norman came round the corner almost shoving me out the way.  
"I can take a look at it for you…" He said. Again I felt the need to stare; the way he acted just threw me. It was so different to usual. Not that I really knew usual yet, I told myself off for being so judgmental and went back inside, Norman would take care of it.

Norma came home later that night with groceries and made a pot roast for dinner. Dylan hadn't returned even when I went to bed, what was he doing if all the fields were gone? Norma and Norman stayed up, watching a movie I think. Their so close; It's cute. As I feel asleep I heard them.  
"I love you Norman!"  
"I know." He replied bluntly. Did they just fight?

**Slam!** Yes...


	3. Past

**Ok, this one trails off from the storyline a bit. bear with it, i'll get back on track with the fourth chapter, and thankyou for reading to the third, i really didn't expect to have many people left by the third charpter :D i'm so happy i do though. If you have any improvements please message me. I would love to improve my work. enjoy.**

* * *

It was early and I went down for breakfast; in the end I settled with cereal but I hadn't been hungry much. Dylan's room was still empty but this seemed normal for the others so I kept quiet. Another thing I misjudged was that Norman and Norma seemed to get on fine. No pissing fits or massive fight. Just normal, either they were _really_ close or last night wasn't as bad as I had judged. After a while I went down to the office, see if anything else needed doing. I found a young girl, about my age with beautiful long red hair and a blue cardigan on; as I came in I also noticed the oxygen tank with a bright orange ribbon attached on.

"Are you looking for a room?" she seemed really puzzled, a girl my age appearing in over-sized clothes in a motel office. Her face fell when she saw the cuts and bruises.  
"No… I'm Max…"  
"Oh! Hi! My names Emma, Norman told me about you, how they… found you." She looked up at me with large brown eyes full of pity, "I work here, and I'm friends with Norman, well the family I guess. How are you settling in?"  
"Great, thanks… um I just came down to see if there was any way I could help, around the motel and stuff."  
"I think it's all good, we don't get as many customers during the week." Norman came round the corner; he had a cute smile in his eye I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Max! Emma! I hope you're not busy I have something to tell you."  
"Everything ok Norman?" Emma said, worried.  
"Yea, you should know I'm not coming back to school this year. Mothers letting me home school because she made me Motel Manager!"  
"That's great Norman!" I said without seeing the worry on Emma's face.  
"Actually I have something you tell you too." I could see the fear in her eyes getting worse. "I went to the doctor and… my lung capacity has diminished… like a lot." Norman seemed frozen. "I wish _I_ could leave school." She said obviously trying to change the topic.  
"Why don't you? We could study together here…"  
I slowly left, not wanting to get in the way of their conversation or personal life. I didn't really belong and I didn't want to intrude...

* * *

After a while I went back up to the house. I found Norma getting papers and sheets ready; school she said. Something about her going back and taking a class in business. I was truly happy for her. Then all of a sudden she came out with this:

"Max… How long do you want to stay?" I felt like someone had just shot me in the chest. "I mean, do you have family… or a home?" I took a deep breath. I had a home but only because my dad posted just enough money each year to get by. Hardly call it a home, but I didn't have anywhere else, and if _they_ wanted me gone I couldn't fight it.  
"Yea" I said quite frankly. "I understand, I can get in the way…"  
"No! No… no, you're not in the way. Surely after everything you _want_ to go home. I'm sure your parents are missing you, a lot." I smiled; a fake smile but she bought it.  
"You don't have anything here with you; I guess I could drop you back whenever." I began dying inside. Dread filling every cavity in my body. "I'll go get the car keys, you can say goodbye if you want…" She rushed upstairs. I didn't want to go. God I hated it back there. A tiny apartment with drunks above me, weed smokers everywhere and a dick head landlord who didn't give a damn as long as he had a girl in his room each night. She was always high or drunk. No sober woman would do anything with him.

"Which time did you lie about having a family?" I looked up to find Norman staring at me, "when we found you or just now?" I was speechless; the look on his face like I'd just stabbed him. In a way I kinda did.  
"When we met." I said finally, "I just didn't want to go home…"  
"You've got problems at home?" I gave a small smile,  
"Just a couple…" shyly I stared into his eyes, all I got in return was understanding. Deep and true understanding. "I guess this is goodbye Norman Bates…"  
"Goodbye then." For a moment I just stared at him then I flew my arms round him. He held tight and I felt a tear drop off my chin and hit his jumper. He handed me his phone number, I told him to thank Dylan and then Norma was following my directions. We pulled up outside some nice flats, said my parents would be home. She insisted on meeting them but I threw her off with another lie then walked the last half hour 'home'.

* * *

As soon as I got back I knew I would have to ask Drake, the landlord, for a key. So I knocked. As he opened his door smoke arrived in the hall. To my displeasure it wasn't nicotine.

"_Ahh_, pretty girl." He growled.  
"Go to hell Drake… I need a key. I… lost mine so I can't get in." He blew smoke in my face and I held my breath, knowing moving back would be a sign of weakness and this guy would take any.  
"How ya gonna get in without a key?"  
"That would be why I'm here, because believe me there is no other reason."  
"_I'll_ believe you sweet cheeks"  
"Just get me the god damn key Drake." He disappeared inside and reappeared a minute later with the key. I held out my hand and he snatched the key back making a tutting as he did so.  
"It's against the rules to give _you_ a spare key, I dunno which boys you'll be giving it too. I can always make _exceptions_ though…"  
"You don't follow rules Drake." I spat and grabbed the keys beginning the flight of stairs.  
"I will for you…" He made me sick. When I got to the third floor I stopped. Straight ahead of me. A pink slip attached to my door. I grabbed it and ran back downstairs, of course he was waiting.

"Back so soon?" I held the slip to his face  
"What the _fuck_ is this Drake?" I felt my world begging to smash  
"Well that would be an eviction notice sweet."  
"My name is Max and we BOTH know who my dad is… so he forgot to pay? Give him a damn call!"  
"Was…" a smile spread across his sick lips  
"What?"  
"Ohh, she doesn't know! Where _have_ you been for the last week?"  
"What do you mean Drake?"  
"The DEA didn't just show up, there was a string of murders… your father being one… Nick Ford is **DEAD**!" I tore the sheet up and threw it back in his face, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"**YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!**" I was screaming at him and he grabbed my arm, pinning me to the wall instantly, I felt his sweat and slapped him hard, running up the stairs, I didn't listen to whatever sick, perverted line he shouted after me. I just got inside and collapsed by my door tears running down my face, a red mark where Derek grabbed me. I got changed and went for my phone, texting Norman immediately.

Hey.  
-Max

I didn't know what to say. To my surprise within a minute he texted back.

Are you ok?  
-Norman

Not so much…  
-Max

What's wrong?  
-Norman

I stopped. I couldn't say anything. If I did I bet he'd be up here forcing Norma to take me back. Then I'd have to explain about my dad and I didn't want that. Oh god my dad… now I had no way to live. I'd end up on the streets… Maybe that would be safer anyway… My mind was swelling so I went to a draw and grabbed a bottle. I wasn't proud but I did. Half an hour later I was texting Norman again…

You know you're kinda cute Norman.  
-Max

What?  
-Norman

I mean, once you look past the shy quiet Norman, your kinda cute.  
-Max

I'm… dating Emma.  
-Norman

My bottle of vodka disagrees…  
-Max

Vodka? Max, I'm worried.  
-Norman

Hey! You don't get to judge me, my dad died.  
-Max

Call me please Max…  
-Norman

I did as he asked and he ended up talking to a very lonely drunk Max, not my best side.

"Heeeeeeey Norman!"  
"Max, you shouldn't be drunk, where's your mum?"  
"Your mums Norma… Norman… hey I never noticed that before…"  
"Max promise me you'll go talk to your mum…"  
"Norman? It's like nine at night? Why would I go to her stupid grave now?" I could hear him breathing quietly.  
"Max… I'm so sorry… Its 5 in the evening."  
"Don't be sorry, she's the one who slept with Nick Ford. I was just a damn mistake that came out of it…"  
"Nick Ford?" Everything went quiet but I could hear Dylan and Norman angrily whispering.  
"Is Dylan back? That's nice…" I said losing interest. "The real issue now is how am I gonna keep this pain in the ass little flat? I'm not sleeping with Drake he is a dirty, dirty man Norman."  
"Wh- whose Drake?"  
"The LANDLORD! He's not so nice…"  
"Where's your flat Max?"  
"I live at 26 C on the third floor of the crappy apartments on the edge of town." I stated giggling at my own drunken humor.  
"OK, I'm coming over."  
"Noooooo, don't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm… packing…"  
"Packing?"  
"Yes because of the eviction… are you listening to me Norman Bates?"  
"Max i-"  
"No." I said sternly, "I won't let you see me like this Norman. I'll text you tomorrow ok?"  
"Max!"  
"OK... Good. And congrats on Emma!" Then I hung up. Just hung up. And I did start packing… until I threw up a bit on my jumper. Somehow I ended up in the flat next door with a lot of smoke around me; again… not nicotine. After speaking to them about life's affairs and if cats will outlive dogs for a while, we heard stomping. Drake came bursting in telling us to turn the music down. Only then did I even notice the loud, pumping music. Then he saw me in the crowd, a little high and a lot drunk he grabbed me by my wrist and threw me back in my own room, he seemed drunk as well but he approached me.

"It's a shame you don't won't live here no more. I am kind man; we could come to an agreement…" He put a hand on my cheek and I slapped it away stepping backwards.  
"Drake. I wouldn't have sex with you if the world was ending…" He used my shoulders to shove me against a wall, I felt my head hit hard against the plastered brick but focused on not throwing up on myself. I dropped the bottle and let it smash on the floor watching as only a bit flooded out. Had I really drunk that much?  
"The world was ending…" He began muttering to himself, "Only if the world was ending? I'll make your world end you bitch."  
he kicked me in the stomach and I immediately fell to the floor, throwing up a bit more in front of me as my room spun. He picked me up by my hair and shoved me back against the wall, holding me by my neck.  
"You** FILTHY** little **PIECE OF**" I decided to zone out and just focus on holding myself together, If I move, I vomit and die. If I do nothing… I also die. Options. My hearing began to fade and my vision went blurry then red. Then I realized… I didn't care. Even if he did stop I still had nowhere to go. I felt my body almost letting it happen, willing it to happen. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a lot of shouting. I fell to the floor and slowly my hearing came back, then my vision slowed. I looked next to me to find Drake lying in his own blood and Norman had a hand on my shoulder and he was talking, asking me something. The beating in my head faded and it all went a bit clearer. I saw Norman staring straight at my neck and then his eyes faded; like as someone dies and the life seeps out of them. I could hear the music had stopped and a crowd of people were at my door. Then Norman stood up and grabbed a blunt object from my dresser, Dylan was holding him back from Drake, screaming at him to calm down.

"YOU WONT HURT HER AGAIN! YOU WON'T." Norman seemed out of his mind. I didn't even get up. I just stayed down. What was the use?  
"NORMAN…Norman… that's NOT going to help, we need to help Max, c'mon let's just get her back to the car ok?"  
"Norman…" I said and he stopped and looked at me, life returning to his eyes. Then slowly I closed my eyes and it all went dark.


End file.
